


The Way That You Smile At The Ground It Ain’t Hard To Tell...

by flickawhip



Series: I Love You (Always, Forever) ~ Vivien/Felicity alternate [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A different take on Vivien and Felicity's love... starting all over again.





	The Way That You Smile At The Ground It Ain’t Hard To Tell...

“There’s a leaf in your hair.”

Vivien shivers slightly at the girl’s touch. They’ve been walking alone together since the second it turned Halloween night, she’d never expected to find a human, a live one, who understood why she loved Halloween, why she always had.

“Felicity...”

“Viv...”

Felicity’s smile is soft.

“I know... it’s okay.”

“How can you...”

“Why do you think I bought the house?”

Felicity’s smile is soft. 

“We’ll be okay, my ghost...”

“You really...”

“Listen to me, my autumn coloured angel...”

Felicity stops, pulling Vivien against her. 

“I bought the house... for you. I don’t care that Ben took your kids and left... I never did... I’m just sorry I was too late...”

Felicity’s voice softens. 

“I’m not going anywhere... my beautiful girl...”

Vivien blushes, looking down and away and Felicity smiles, kissing her softly after tilting her chin back up, kissing her sweetly, laughing when a second leaf landed in Vivien’s hair, brushing it loose gently. 

“You’ve got leaves in your hair too you know...”

Vivien smiles, finally moving to touch Felicity, brushing the leaves free before kissing Felicity again, accepting that, for once, she is loved.


End file.
